And Then There Was Us
by georgeheesto
Summary: A series of Olicity Tumblr Prompts
1. Caught

**High school au: Felicity sees Oliver at a coffee shop and thinks he is so beautiful that she needs to take a photo but he catches her doing it. **

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Felicity Smoak knew a good looking boy when she saw him and right now, she was staring at the best looking one she had ever seen.<p>

She knew her latte had gone cold, she had taken a sip of it minutes ago and promptly let it slip back into her cup. She had spent half an hour looking at this boy, watching as he read through the book on the table.

She'd seen him before, causing trouble in school with his best friend and messing around in class with girls, but she had never spoken to him. She actually didn't even know if he knew who she was. But then again, why would one of the most popular boys in school take time to learn her name.

It was just so disappointing that he seemed to be such a dick because he was just so...beautiful.

Boys like Oliver Queen were the types of boys her mother warned her from.

"Don't fall for the looks, baby. That's their way of trapping you in." she would tell her when she first got to high school. And Felicity took that to heart. She had seen what had happened to her mother when her father had left, knew what loosing a man could do to a woman who loved him.

But she could still appreciate a good looking boy when he crossed her path. Which was why she was suddenly pulling out her phone.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, she opened the camera app and not so subtlety aimed it at him. Tapping to focus on him, she quickly took a photo, grinning to herself when it took.

She waited a few till he moved into a new position and then aimed to take another.

That was then she met his gaze through the camera.

Dropping her phone in shock, she looked at him, her face heating drastically fast. He had caught her! How did she even react to something like this.

Jerking her gaze away from him, she scrambled to her feet, gathering her stuff and rushing out of the coffee shop.

Jesus, maybe he hadn't seen her taking his photo. Maybe he was just staring into space, something she did often.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Felicity was making her way to go sit at an outside table when a flash suddenly blinded her.<p>

Stopping in shock, she blinked a few times to get her bearings and then her gaze focused on a phone.

Closing her eyes and reopening them, she focused her eyes on the person holding the phone. She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth opening to say something but nothing seemed to be coming out. Luckily, he bet her to the punch.

"You have a photo of me, it only seems fair that I have a photo of you." Oliver told her, giving her a wink and his famous smirk before he turned away from her and made his way to the cafeteria.

Felicity stared after him in shock, before promptly bursting out into giggles. Yeah, he differently had caught her.

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p> 


	2. Next Time

**Felicity is going to Comic-Con but has to drop by the lair to get a piece of her cosplay costume. **

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing?" Oliver's voice sounded from behind her.<p>

Startled, Felicity straightened and spun on her heel to face Oliver, grinning at him from where she stood.

So excited to even be embarrassed to be caught snooping through his desk in the foundry, she spread her arms and did a slight spin, flicking her hair over her shoulders when she turned back to him.

"I'm the Black Widow." she laughed, bouncing a little in her booted heels. She held her breath as Oliver took in her outfit, his eyes sweeping over her body in an assessing way.

"You know I don't know what a Black Widow is, right?" he informed her after he took her in. Felicity let go of the breath she was holding in a laugh, shaking her head at him before she turned back to his desk and pulled out the fake training gun Dig had brought her when he first started training her.

"Oliver, seriously. I made you watch the Avengers with me months ago. You know who the Black Widow is. She's the only woman in the team. Has a thing with Hawkeye, well I'm hoping so at least. He is the one you complained about because his arrowing technique was off?" she said, turning to him as she slid the fake gun into the gun holster strapped to her thigh.

She felt her face heat when she caught him watching that movement with heated eyes. His eyes flashed back to hers and he cleared his throat before lifting a brow at her.

"And why are you dressed as the Black Widow then?" he asked.

"Oliver, honestly. Do you even listen when I tell you things?" she asked, pushing past him to go to her desk where she quickly fired up her computer and logged into the ComicCon site.

"I've been talking about this for months. I'm meeting the Doctor Who cast and the Supernatural cast. Thank god I'm so good with computers, hacking into their system to get these tickets early was a godsend." she laughed, moving so he could look at the screen.

He looked at it, scrolled through the page before looking back at her.

"Dose everyone dress up?" he asked, straightening and turning his body to her.

"No, just those who have the time, money and dedication to cosplay, why?" she murmured, frowning up at him. He frowned back at her, actually looking like he was struggling to say what he was thinking.

"Any chance I can come with you?" he asked her suddenly. Felicity gaped at him, completely thrown off. She would have never pegged him as someone that would want to go to a nerd convention, mainly because he had no idea what any of it was. But still, looking at him now, she would tell he was curious as well as something else.

"Um, sure. I mean, I'll just have to hack the system again to get extra tickets and stuff, but that's easy." she told him, eyeing him as she said it. His smile almost knocked her off her feet. He really did need to smile more.

Just as he was about to say something, the foundry opened and Roy stumbled down the stair, dressed as Hawkeye.

"C'mon, Blondie. Lets go show off how amazing we look." the boy yelled, doing a weird jump off the lower stair step, crouching and aiming his bow at her and Oliver. Shocked to see Oliver there with her, he obviously panicked and stumbled to the ground before scrambling up.

"Queen. What are you doing here?" Roy asked, coming over to them, though he seemed to be careful to stay out of Oliver's way. Felicity rolled her eyes. These two were never not going to want to go at each other.

"Could ask you the same thing, kid, but it seems obvious." Oliver growled, eyeing Roy suspiciously. Felicity sucked in a breath and laughed when Roy groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming? He's going to scare everyone away from us." Roy pouted, his whole body slumping. Felicity looked up at Oliver to judge his response and was a little surprised to see him grinning.

"I'll make sure to be extra nice then." Oliver murmured, moving behind Felicity, his hand curling around her hip as he bent down to her ear, obviously what he was going to say was for her ears only.

"Next time I'll be your Hawkeye." he purred to her, his lips brushing her ear before he was moving back, telling Roy to show him his archery skills while Felicity got extra tickets.

It took Felicity a bit longer then it usually would have, which bothered her. But she could still feel Oliver behind her, his hand on her body and his lips pressed against her ear. And she knew she wouldn't be able to forgot what those all felt like.

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p> 


	3. The Wrong Reason

**Felicity and Oliver have somewhat a one night stand and Oliver skips out on her the next morning. Felicity finds him and yells, but not for the reason he was expecting. **

* * *

><p>Felicity was pissed.<p>

So pissed that she was actually willing to harm someone.

And that someone was Oliver Queen.

She wasn't angry because they had slept together.

And no, she wasn't angry because he had left before she had woken.

She was mad for something completely different. And something completely wrong.

"Oliver Queen!" she snapped, stomping towards him while he was in mid-fight with Diggle. As soon as he saw her, he froze, staring at her in shock.

"How dare you! Do you know even know how much this annoys me! I can not believe you would do this!" she snapped, pointing a finger at his chest as she stalked closer to him.

"Felicity-" she cut him off before he could even begin speaking because he would be speaking about the wrong thing.

"No! Don't talk! Oliver, you can sleep with me and run all you like, but never! Never take my things!" she screeched. She looked away from Oliver to see who might be witnessing this and saw that Diggle, Roy and Sara had all moved away from them, obviously shocked and confused.

She turned back to Oliver and could see that he was completely baffled, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Don't look at me like that! You stole my phone charger!" she yelled, slapping a hand onto his chest.

Suddenly everything was to quiet. And suddenly she sounded crazy, even to herself. And then Roy and Sara burst out laughing. And Felicity wanted to cry.

She was embarrassed now. Embarrassed at why she was upset, embarrassed that Sara, Roy and Diggle were all there to witness her crazy. And even worse, she was embarrassed because Oliver was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I-ugh, oh god." she whispered, suddenly mortified. She wanted to run, but Oliver was there, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

He lowered his head and kissed her, hard and as always, in control. Obviously not caring that they had an audience, Oliver just held her and kissed her.

When he pulled back, his other hand was cupping her face, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip. She stared up at him, shocked and confused, as he stared back at her, a smile smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry." he told her and Felicity felt it was an apology for a bit more then the phone charger.

Maybe she was reacting like this to the phone charger because him not being there when she woke up hurt her more then she would have liked to admit.

With a sigh, her hands curled into the front of his shirt, her head tilting into his palm.

"Just don't do it again." she said. _That's if there was a reason for it to happen again. _She added to herself. Oliver seemed to know what she was thinking anyway, because his face suddenly got darker.

"It will happen again." he growled, kissing her again.

And it made Felicity smile. She slid her arms around his shoulders, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Good." she whispered against his lips.

"Ugh, great. I think them dancing around each other was much better." she heard Roy mutter, then Sara's answering laugh and Dig's hearty chuckle.

* * *

><p>In the end, Oliver did steal her phone charger again and Felicity stole and hid his quiver when ever he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p> 


	4. The Proposal

**Felicity finds Oliver's hidden engagement ring and in return hides it in something of his. She just wasn't expecting his reaction when he finds it. **

* * *

><p>"You are going to get spanked." Oliver growled as he stalked towards his girlfriend, who was spread across their bed, reclined back against their pillows, nude as the day she was born. Jesus, he couldn't get over how good she looked in his bed, and so much better that she was naked and on his bed.<p>

Felicity smirked at him, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as Oliver started pulling his Arrow get up off.

"Oh Oliver, get real. I doubt it was that bad" she rolled her eyes at the look he shot her as his shirt cleared his head.

He bent down to unlace his shoes, his hands then going to work on his leather pants. Her smirk turned into an outright grin when she noticed he was struggling to unzip over the bulge that was forming already.

And when he was actually able to undo them, he didn't remove them, just moved to his pocket in which he pulled out the small box he had slipped into it. She let out a soft giggle when the box landed beside her but she quickly covered it up by clearing her throat, because his growl at her giggle was her first warning.

"Why, Oliver, are you proposing to me?" she questioned, her brow lifting as she gazed up at him.

"Your ass is going to be red by the time I'm through with you, Felicity" he snapped, his shoulders rolling back as he he toed off his boots.

"I was with Diggle and Lyla and the A.R.G.U.S team when that box fell out of my quiver, sweetheart, that's a bunch of hard core grown men, no softness in their lives. Do you know how much fun they suddenly had at my expense?" he snarled.

Earlier that day, Felicity had been cleaning up their bedroom after they had destroyed it the night before. She'd been putting away clothing and low and behold had found the box in his dresser. How original.

Picking it up, she opened it and almost cooed at the ring inside. It was something small, she would still be able to work on her computers without it getting in her way, but it was so beautiful.

She had moved in with Oliver seven months ago, they hadn't spoken about it, she had gradually just started moving her stuff into his new home. Her clothes now took up most of the wardrobe, all her computer gimmicks were set up in the spare bedroom, her awards as well as his were set up around the house, they even owned a pet together. This was her home now, one she hadn't asked for, just gained. But they never mentioned it, they just lived.

She looked back up at him just as his pants cleared his hips and her eyes strayed to his erection as it sprung free. She was sure he never wore underwear when he was in his Arrow outfit. But damn, his cock made her hot. She wanted to taste him, wanted to feel him pushing into her mouth as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"Turn over, Felicity." he growled.

She looked back up at his face and swallowed. He had that intimidating, dominant look on his face, the one that had her creaming her panties and made her heart beat uncontrollably.

"Do I look silly to you, Oliver?" she closed the box, giving him a look of fake blasé as he placed it gently on the bedside table. "Why would I give in that easily to you, if anything you should be turning over for me. Did you really think I wouldn't find it? Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight. Or better yet, at Diggle's, I'm sure he has a spare bed for you."

With a slip of her hair, she rolled off the bed, knowing the game they were starting to play and loving it. She saw his reaction, saw the way his body tightened and his nostrils flare. She had barely straightened from the bed before he moved, his arm hooking around her hips as he dragged her back onto the bed, flipping her on to her belly as he straddled her legs.

She screeched out in mock protest, wiggling her body to get away from him as she felt him blanket her body with his own, holding her down on the mattress. He nipped her shoulder before sitting back on his heels.

A second later, his massive hand landed on her bottom, wrangling out a cry of pain and pleasure out of her lips. Heat zipped from her buttocks all the way through her body, then made its way to her clit which made her jerk in pleasure.

"Careful, Oliver, there are laws against this." she hissed, bucking against him when he smacked the other cheek. Her pussy rippled in need. Jesus, he knew what this did to her body when he did this to her.

"Was that your way of proposing to me, Felicity? Because it sucked." he drawled, as he landed another blow. She moaned, so caught up in what they were doing it took her a moment to realise what he had said.

"It was ten times better then yours." she cried out, pressing her ass back at him, feeling his cock rub against her. He was hard and hot and her body was starving for him. She moaned when each cheek got one slap each.

"I was taking my time, giving you time, goddamn wooing you." he half snarled.

He was like this often after he had been out as the Arrow, so much more dominant, so much more eager to have her. And it took her breath away each time.

"I hardly call that wooing, Oliver. I'd be using a walking stick by the time you manned up." she baited. The neck smack burned with such force that her ass burned in pain while her pussy burned with need.

A second later, her back arched when the head of his cock lodged into the entrance of her vagina.

Oliver could never get over how tight and hot she was, clenching around his length as he began to work into her. He groaned roughly when she fluttered around him, his body once again blanketing hers as he began to move slowly behind her.

Her hands gripped at the pillows as he nuzzled her neck, sucking at the skin there knowing he would be leaving a mark.

"Oliver…" she whimpered. Oliver let go of his hold on her neck, licking over the reddening skin that had her pussy gripping him like crazy.

"Yes, baby?" he was fighting for control, as he moved within her, he held on. Just a a few more seconds, he could already feel her tensing beneath him, her own explosion nearing. "Tell me what you need, Felicity." he panted, loving the sounds that were coming from her.

"You. I need you. Oh god, Oliver please." she cried, her body moving with his as she fought for her orgasm. His head lowered again, his lips going back to his mark as he sped up his movements.

"You have me, Felicity." he murmured against her skin. "You have me forever."

He pushed inside her harder then, going deeper, his thrusts increasing until he was hammering inside her.

She screamed when she came, rocking her whole body with a force that made her dizzy. She could still feel his body thrusting into hers until she heard his harsh groan as he buried inside of her, his cock jerking in reflex as he spilled into her.

He collapsed on top of her, giving a soft chuckle when her welcoming whimper met his ears. They both groaned when he pulled from her, Oliver rolling to his side and fitting her against him.

With her facing him now, he dipped his head and caught her lips in a burning kiss. His arms circled her waist, pulling her on top of him as his lips moved over hers, his tongue spearing deep as a shattered moan escaped her. God he loved the way she tasted.

He pulled back from the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip as she blinked drowsy eyes at him.

"You're marrying me." he growled, liking how her eyes widened.

"That's not a proposal either, hot shot." she giggled. His hand travlled the length of her spine, coming to rest on her sensitive bottom. "It's a good thing I like you, Oliver. I was very mad when I found that box. How long had you had it?" she asked him.

He gripped a handful of her hair, tugging her head back as she stared up at him.

"A long time." he murmured.

"Hmm, definitely lucky I like you." she giggled. She had been shocked when she had found it, and then angry because he had it and hadn't yet asked her. She probably should have been angrier because he had had it for a long time. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"I love you, Felicity." he whispered, his hand tightening in her hair. She stared up at him with big blue eyes, a smile gracing her lips. " You're mine now, Felicity. And I don't let go of what's mine." he growled.

He kissed her then, a kissed filled with such heat, so much love that her heart ached from it.

"I love you to, Oliver. And yes, I'll marry you." she whispered against his lips.

"Forever." Oliver growled, taking over the kiss that only offered forever.

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p> 


	5. Guard Piglet

**Felicity gets a pet and Oliver is shocked at what she chooses**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is that?" it was one of the first times Felicity had heard Oliver say fuck and she couldn't control the giggles that erupted from her. She stared up at him, grinning as he stared down at the black and white wiggling animal in her arms.<p>

"This is Albert. He is a miniature pig. You said you wanted me to get a pet, so here he is." she grinned, holing up the tiny piglet.

Oliver stared at the pig, then lifted a brow at her.

"A guard dog, Felicity. This goddamn pig wont protect you." Oliver snapped at her, his arms uncrossing from over his chest to drop to his hips.

She shrugged her shoulders at him, tilting her head to the side as she turned Albert in her arms and peppered his cute little face with soft kisses.

"I don't want or need a guard dog, Arrow. I have you for that. I wanted little Albi because he is so cute." she told Oliver, turning away from her boyfriend to move into the kitchen where dinner was soon to be ready.

She knew he wouldn't have been happy when he found out that she had gotten a pig instead of the dog he demanded she get. But when she had walked into the animal shelter, her eyes had immediately fallen to the little black and white ball curled up in a box of straw. She had wanted to cry because he was so little and the odd one out within the pound. Dogs were barking and growling, cats her mewling and hissing, birds screeching and tweeting. But this baby pig had been silent, eyes widened in obvious fear. And her heart had ached for him.

So she had hustled the young boy who was working the front desk and told him to get the paper work for her new family member, Albert.

She heard Oliver stomp into the kitchen behind her, could feel him move up behind her as she checked the pasta cooking on the stove. Albert was cuddled in her arms, his eyes drifting close as he rested in her arms. She smiled because she felt as if this was his way of showing her that he felt safe with her.

"You have to take him back, Felicity. He will not help you if something happens while I'm not here." he told her, more like growled but she was going to let this one pass. She rolled her eyes, knowing and loving this side of him but she wasn't going to let her Albi go.

"Sure Oliver, whatever you say." she murmured, grinning down at Albert. She heard Oliver growl behind her and then felt his hands on her hips as he turned her to face him.

She looked up at him, saw his concern and lent forward to press her lips against his.

"I know you said guard dog, I get it, okay. But I know how to protect myself, I had the best teach me. Oliver, Albi would have been put down if I hadn't have gotten him. Lets face it, he is a pig, there aren't a lot of people out in the middle of Starling looking for a pet pig." she muttered, rubbing the pig's belly.

Oliver sighed, his eyes drifting back down to the pig. She watched his face soften and almost whooped, knowing she had one this argument.

"He is cute." Oliver murmured, lifting a hand to rub Alberts head. The pig made a sound akin to a purr and then a snort. Felicity giggled and moved into Oliver's arms, with their new baby.

"Albert will be a good addition to this household, Oliver. I'll have you to protect me, Albi to keep me company on Arrow nights and well, both of my boys will have me to feed them." she laughed.

Oliver chuckled and gripped her face in his hands, bringing his lips down on hers. He kissed her sweetly, holding her to him.

"I'll buy him a collar tomorrow." Oliver said, giving her one last kiss before moving away from her.

She grinned from behind his back, looking back down at her new boy.

"Welcome to the family, Albert."

* * *

><p>On Albi's first birthday, Oliver brought him a green collar, a small arrow on the side with his name carved into it. Felicity cried when Oliver gave it to her to put on Albi but Felicity cried at everything these days.<p>

She was after all six months pregnant.

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p> 


	6. Wandering Hands (Just A Dream)

**High school AU: What's a girl to do when she walks in on her best friend having a bit of alone time?**

_A/N Saw this beautiful gif (go to my profile page) and naughtiness just invaded my mind_

* * *

><p>Felicity practically skipped down to Oliver's room, greeting the maids she had befriended after years of visiting her best friend. She was excited to see Oliver today, they were on the first day of senior holidays and she was excited to get Oliver moving to do all the activities she had planned.<p>

She knew he wasn't interested in ice skating and horse riding but he knew how much she loved doing things with him. She knew he would love just to stay in his room all day, laying out on his bed and watching stupid movies together. But those were night activities and it wasn't like she was going to make him to crazy activities every single day.

They'd formed a strong friendship when they first started high school. Felicity had scolded a bunch of teenage boys who had been bitching about the Queen family right in front of Oliver and Felicity had snapped. Oliver hadn't said a word after the group of boys and scurried off, but his best friend Tommy had whooped and high-fived her, asking her to sit with them at lunch so he could learn all about her. She had laughed and shrugged, telling him yes because she didn't have anyone else to sit with. When she had looked at Oliver, he was grinning at her and she had fallen so madly in love with his grin sometimes it hurt.

They had been friends ever since, but Felicity had loved him more then a friend for a long time. But she was good had masking her feelings, plus both him and Tommy were used to her weirdness that it just went right over their heads when she babbled something extremely inappropriate.

They'd have rough spots, and they usually happened when Oliver was dating someone. Felicity struggled when there were other girls in his life, she had gotten so used to being his only girl that she didn't know how to share his time. Usually she stepped back from him when he was with a girl. He had asked her one time, after going a whole three weeks without seeing each other outside of school and Felicity had avoided the conversation by doing the moon walk out of the room they were in.

At the moment, Oliver wasn't dating anyone, so she could be with him without his latest thing getting all up in her face about backing away from Oliver.

As she trotted up to his door, she grinned, planning to sneak into his room and see if she could scare him.

As she opened his door, she quickly realised that something was very different. Strange sounds were coming from his room, a woman's breathless moan and a man's chuckle. For a second, she thought that maybe Oliver had a girl in his room, but she knew his chuckle, knew the huskiness of it and that chuckle wasn't his.

So as she snuck between the door and closed it, she almost stumbled to find Oliver reclined on his bed, his head turned away from her, his gaze focused on his laptop screen that currently had a man burying his head between a woman's legs.

But the thing that got Felicity was Oliver's hand.

His legs were somewhat bent and spread and Oliver's hand was traveling down his abdomen and into his black boxers.

"Oliver!" she squeaked, her back hitting the door, her eyes locked on his hand.

She expected him to jump up, to start stammering about it 'not looking what it looks like' but all he did was turn his head in her direction, his hand sinking lower into his boxers. She knew what he was doing, knew exactly what he was doing and her body reacted straight away.

"Oliver." her whisper was broken, her hand grasping behind her to find the door handle. She had to get out of there. He was going to continue with her in the room and she was sorely tempted to stay and watch.

She got ahold of the handle, stumbled over her feet as she tried to open it only to have it blocked by her own body.

Oliver moved then, jumping from the bed and moving towards her. One second he was on his back and the next her was pressing up against her, grabbing both her hands and lifting them above her head as he lowered his face towards her.

She held her breath as he tilted his head, his eyes hot and heavy. In the distance, she could hear the woman on Oliver's laptop begging for more, crying out heavy sounds of pleasure and Felicity's body jerked at the sounds. Oliver noticed her reaction and he let out a sound she hadn't heard. He had growled at her! But it was a sexual growl, something that had her suddenly panting.

"Oliver." she gasped, her hands pulling at his, trying to break free from his hold.

"No." he growled at her, his hands tightening on her wrists, his body crowding against her.

"No more, Felicity-" he snarled. "I'm over it. No more hiding from me." with that, he lowered his head completely and pressed his lips to hers.

Felicity froze, absolute shock shooting through her body. Oliver Queen, one of her best friends was kissing her. She heard Oliver groan, his mouth sliding over hers. He shifted both of her wrists into one of his hands, his other hand tangling into her hair. He took complete control over the kiss, forcing her to react to him.

His mouth claimed her, demanding more then just a kiss. His lips were soft and insistent, his tongue hot and demanding as he deepened the kiss. A moan broke from her, still trying to get her arms loose just so she could wrap herself around him.

She kissed him back just as passionately, feeling complete hunger for him rushing through her body, pure molten need flowing through her veins.

Abruptly, his hand tightened in her hair as he pulled back from the kiss, breaking the most intense experience she had ever felt. Both of them were breathing hard, both now staring at each other, both completely dazed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, trembling against his hold.

"Seducing you." his voice was that deep, dangerous growl, his eyes darkening as she let out a whimper.

"Why?" she moaned as he let her arms go, his hands going to her waist as he lifted her over his shoulder and moved toward his bed.

He dropped her onto the softness, heard the lip of his laptop slamming up and then felt his fingers hooking into her dorky arrow leggings and underwear and pulling them off her body.

She was so shocked that she just lay there, staring up at him as he throw her clothing over his shoulder. She heard him groan, then felt his long, strong fingers wrap around her knees and pulling her legs apart.

"Oliver, oh my god." she whispered, what was happening suddenly hitting her. Mortification hit her like a truck and she began to wiggle her legs for him to let her go. She didn't win, of course, Oliver was twice her size and twice as strong as her.

"No more, Felicity. I'm over you running from me all the time. I haven't look at you as a friend in years and watching you flitter through life not noticing me as more than a friend has killed me. Fuck, you have such a gorgeous cunt." his coarse words sent a shocking thrill through her body and an inhuman sound broke from her when his fingers dipped into her core and spread the slick moisture along the fold of flesh that was suddenly every sensitive. Said fingers moved all the way up to her aching clit, stroking her softly but expertly.

This wasn't right. That was Oliver. Something was wrong. Oliver wouldn't do this. Never to her.

"So soft, so very wet." she heard him murmured, his eyes focused between her legs. When he pulled his hands away from her body, it was to grip her legs, which he draped over her shoulders as he lowered himself between her thighs. She heard him take a deep breath, shuddered when his "Fuck, you smell sweet." reach her ears and her eyes fluttered closed when his face nuzzled her thigh, a puff of hot air blowing against her wet folds.

* * *

><p>Felicity jerked awake, her breathing heavy as she looked around to gather her surroundings.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" she heard Oliver's husky voice from next to her. She jumped when she felt his hands curl around her arm, startling her more so as she looked down at the boy next to her.

It came rushing back to her, their day spent cupcake hunting, going back to Oliver's house exhausted and full, both climbing into bed and crashing as soon as their heads hit his pillows.

A dream. It was just a dream. Oliver hadn't kissed her, hadn't spread her legs, hadn't admitted anything to her.

Absolutely rocked to her nerves, she gave a shaky laugh, forcing her teenage body to calm down and settle back into his bed, next to him.

"I-uh, yeah. All good. You know what I'm like when I sleep. I thought I was falling again." she lied, it coming out easier then she thought it would have.

Oliver chuckled, reaching an arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"You know I'll always catch you, Felicity." he murmured, his hips pressing to her temple before sleep over came him.

She blinked up at the roof, so lost, suddenly so sad.

Because it had been a dream.

Just a dream.

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p> 


	7. The Heat

The Heat

_In a world in which animal instincts are heightened, what are three men to do when their female friend goes into heat. _

A/N I AM SORELY TEMPTED TO MAKE THIS A MULTI-FIC STORY! SHOULD I? I FEEL I SHOULD? MAYBE I WILL?

* * *

><p>"John, you're making me nervous. Why are you staring at me?" Felicity asked, frowning at the man who was hardcore staring at her. He'd been like that for the past 2 and a half hours. She rolled back in her chair as Diggle moved closer to her, his eyes narrowing on her.<p>

"John! What are you doing!?" she squeaked as his hands grabbed the arms of her chair, pulling her towards him as her feet tried to stop him from pulling her forward.

"You're going into heat." he growled. Her eyes widened, her hands curling into her chest as his head lowered towards her.

"Fuck, Felicity. You know not to come here when you are going into heat. You aren't mated, your scent is still appealing to other males. You need to leave." he growled. Her breath caught in her chest, dread suddenly feeling her body.

"No! No, it isn't that time yet. I have two more days. I was late last month, which should mean my cycle is changing. " she told him, her hands going to his chest.

A deep sound came from him and suddenly he was across the room from her.

"Don't touch me. I'm mated but still a danger to you, Felicity. Roy's going to be here soon, as is Oliver. They both aren't mated. You know what unmated males do when unmated females go into heat. This place will be torn apart fighting for you. You know your cycle doesn't change unless a male's pheromones have trigged it. This has happened to you for the past three months." John growled.

She scrambled to her feet, crying out in shock when a deep heat went through her.

Shit, shit, shit. This was not meant to be happening! Her hand curled around her abdomen, her hand gripping her desk.

"Oliver. It's him. Shit. I know it's him. God, I don't know how we have both lasted this long." she hissed, glaring at John.

She cried out in shock when she suddenly felt hands on her, Roy's face coming into view as a soft growl came from him.

"Holy shit, Roy, no." she weakly whispered, moaning when heat shot through her, her hands attempting to push him away from her.

"God, you smell good." Roy purred, pulling her closer to him. She gasped when his nosed dragged up her neck, his tongue following the same path.

"Fuck." she heard someone shout and suddenly Roy was ripped from her. She fall back against her desk, gasping for air as she fought of the dizziness, trying to focus her eyes on the blur of bodies.

When she was able to get her bearings, so let out a strangled sound when she noticed that it was Oliver that had ripped Roy around from her. Oliver had Roy on the ground, baring his teeth at the younger male as John rushed to the gun drawer, where she knew he was going to get the tranquilizer gun.

A throb began to spread through her body, her whole body weakening as her heat began to grow. God, she could not go through this again without a man.

Animal instincts were heightened in human beings now. A completely knew generation in which animal DNA was spliced with human DNA. Felicity was the fourth generation of the sliced DNA. Her great great grandparents had been made in labs, under heavy guard and tight restrictions.

The world had found out about them slowly and the uproar had been insane. But the spliced humans had been released into a habitat of their own and had grown from there.

The scientist hadn't taken into account when the spliced began to breed with there own. They're offspring were intense, sometimes the animal within taking complete control. The males liked to control, and while the females fought against them most times, when they went into heat, it was difficult not to submit to them.

Felicity had never gone through a heat with a man. Her heats had been something she could take, not to painful, not to hard to resist. It wasn't until she met Oliver three years ago that they had gotten somewhat worse and it was three months ago, when Oliver had cornered her and had let his pheromones actually touch her, that her heats had been the most torturous thing she had ever experienced.

"She is mine." she heard Oliver growl, his fist hitting into the side of Roy's head.

Felicity cried out in shock, falling to her knees as she gasped for breath. She could feel Oliver's pheromones, could feel them seeping from him and crawling over to her.

"Oh god, Oliver." she whispered, her hands twitching to rub her nipples or better yet, her clit.

She jerked when his head swung up and he growled at her, his canine teeth sharp and glittering in the light. God, she'd love to feel those teeth on her body.

"Drug him, Diggle. I want you and him gone." Oliver growled, turning away form Felicity and back to John. Felicity panted as Oliver moved off of Roy, holding onto him and passing the fidgeting boy over to Diggle, who stabbed one of the tranq syringes into his neck. She watched as Roy slumped in John's arm and her eyes quickly went back to Oliver as he turned to her, his eyes hot and heavy lidded.

"Oliver, stop." John growled. Felicity's eyes widened, shocked at John's tone.

Oliver growled and turned back to John.

"If you do this, Oliver, you mate her. She becomes yours. Think this through." John murmured to him, settling Roy over his shoulder as he held out another syringe.

Felicity gasped, shocked that John would even say that to Oliver, almost hating him from halting Oliver's path to her.

"I know what I'm doing, Diggle. Get the fuck out." Oliver snarled.

"Felicity?" John asked her, looking around Oliver and down at her, concern written all over his face. Her eyes flicked back to Oliver, who was curling his fingers in and out, the claws she knew he kept hidden slowly coming out from behind his human nails.

She couldn't refuse or stop Oliver, she knew that. It was to late for both of them. Her heat was to intense and she knew the drug wouldn't keep an alpha male like Oliver down for long.

His eyes were trained on her, his whole body now bending into a crouch, a dangerous sound coming from him. She looked back up at John, pulling in a deep breath.

"It's fine, John." she grit out, her hands curling against the floor, her back arching as a moan broke from her when a pulse went through her body.

She didn't hear or see John leave. He and Roy didn't matter to her at the moment.

Her eyes were focused on Oliver. Who looked ready to pounce.

"Oliver." she purred, stretching out her body, rolling onto her back to show him her belly, a complete show of submission. Showing him the she was willing to give up all control to him.

She gasped when he did pounce, his bigger body coming over hers as his hand tangled in his hair, jerking it to the side so his mouth could latch onto her neck.

She jerked, her body moving against his, his mouth opening so his teeth could grip a section of skin. His canine teeth broke said skin, sinking deep into her throat.

She cried out for him, her hands wrapping around his head, holding his teeth to her as his pheromones seeped into her open wound, mixing with hers, making a new set of DNA that only mates could possess.

"Felicity-" he purred when he detached his teeth from her. "-My female."

She nodded numbly, whimpering when his tongue dragged over her new mark.

She'd alway be his female, just as he would always be her male.

* * *

><p>Find me and send your prompts on Tumblr or Twitter<p>


End file.
